


Crocheted with Love

by idontknowhattochoose



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Crocheting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, No beta we die like riko, Post-Canon, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontknowhattochoose/pseuds/idontknowhattochoose
Summary: 10 years post-canon sees Andrew and Neil spending the day off crocheting and relaxing ft. hot cocoa, the cats, cuddling, and a little reminiscing.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Crocheted with Love

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to Kennedy because one of us had to write it.
> 
> The song I listened to while writing this because I am a Sap™:
> 
> [The Few Things by JP Saxe](https://open.spotify.com/track/7vvfMbZeNxCrYOqxqcw3fe?si=5OGdZ-BAQsekr0toXfG7JA)

Waking up on Andrew’s chest would always be a novelty to Neil. Something to wonder at in the early hours just after waking, content in his arms and warm from their many blankets. This morning was no exception. Neil woke to the soft purring of the cats next to their heads to find flurries of falling snow peeking through their curtains. Which meant no morning run, something he would usually be disappointed in but today just made him burrow deeper into the warmth of Andrew. He couldn’t fall back asleep though, so he carefully unwound from Andrew’s arms and made for their kitchen to start the coffee. Halfway through stirring the sugar into Andrew’s he felt arms wind around his torso, Andrew’s chin coming to rest on his shoulder as he pressed his face to Neil’s neck. Neil offered a “Good morning,” and couldn’t help but laugh lightly as Andrew’s mumbled a greeting into his neck. Once he was finished he led Andrew to their couch, settling into a quiet morning.

A quiet morning would lead to a quiet afternoon it seemed. Neil was settling back into his spot on the couch, leaning over to grab his and Andrew’s crocheting basket. Andrew had taught him back in Neil’s sophomore year of college, said he learned in juvie as a “non-violent alternative”. Now Neil and Andrew crocheted mostly to relax on days off and make things for themselves and the Foxes. Today Neil was fixing a new hole Sir had ripped in Andrew’s scarf earlier that week. It was the first thing he had ever made, a bright orange monstrosity that he gifted to Andrew as soon as it was completed. Neil never expected him to wear it—it was incredibly misshapen and he had missed a lot of stitches— but here he was after 10 winters of Andrew wearing it every day still mending holes so it might last a bit longer. He thought once of making a new one, but he knew Andrew didn’t wear it for warmth no matter how much he insisted that was the only reason. Just as he got started Andrew joined him on the couch, carefully setting two mugs of hot cocoa on their coffee table. Neil leaned over to peck him on the cheek in thanks, earning a glare in return as Andrew picked up his own project—a new baby blanket for Renee and Allison’s foster child.

“You know,” Neil said as he began stitching, “this scarf has been through a lot if you think about it.”

“And what exactly has some chains of yarn been through?” Andrew asked.

“Well, a little over half of our college careers to start,” Neil answered, “and all your teams, all your apartments, so many plane rides, years and years of mending, and now it’s here, still keeping you warm.” Neil couldn’t help but smile to himself, thinking of when he first gave it to Andrew, of how far they had come since then. He leaned over and pressed his smile into Andrew’s shoulder and earned himself a kiss to his hair in response.

“What’s turned you into such a sap today?” Andrew questioned, methodically chaining the start of a new square. 

“Nothing really, just thinking out loud.”

Andrew hummed his approval and Neil turned back to his mending. Soon after King and Sir decided to join them, jumping up to rest on the back of the couch and purring into their ears for the second time that day. They fell into silence, sipping at their hot cocoa and listening to the cats as they worked next to one another. Once Neil had finished his repairs, he turned to drape the scarf across Andrew’s shoulder and pull him in. “Yes or no?” he whispered just before Andrew closed the distance and pushed him back into the couch. Andrew’s blanket long forgotten, they set to laze on the couch in each other’s arms and watch reruns as the snow continued to fall outside their window.

* * *

Later, they’ll eat dinner across from each other in their kitchen and make their way to bed hand in hand. Andrew will grab his book from the nightstand and Neil will tuck himself into Andrew’s side, pillowing his head on Andrew’s shoulder. The cats will cuddle up by their feet, and Andrew will read to Neil until he falls asleep.

And in the soft lamplight, watching Neil's sleeping beside him, Andrew will smile.

**Author's Note:**

> hehe look at me writing fics


End file.
